The flavor of life
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Una caricia futura y más cálido que un diamante . Quiero sujetarla con fuerza, en este tiempo limitado que tenemos y que quiero pasar contigo.


Candy Candy no me pertenece. Inspirada mientras leía "Candy Candy The Final Story.

 **The flavor of life**

-¿Hacerla feliz? ¡Yo seré quién la haga feliz!-Terry corrió para poder hablar con la Directora. Llegando a su oficina entró sin siquiera tocar.

-¡Terry! ¡¿Qué clase de modales son esos?!-

-Hermana ¿expulsaron a Candy?-

-Es de suponerse-

-¿Y no van a expulsarme a mí?-

-Terruce no te metas en asuntos de otras personas-

-Bien. Aunque no me lo diga, sé la razón. Hermana, lo he decidido, me voy de la escuela, no se lo diré a mi padre, pero por favor no expulse a Candy-

-Terruce no me pidas imposibles-

-Por favor Hermana-

¿Terry pidiendo un favor? ¿Por ayudar a otra persona? Eso era algo difícil de ver.

Después de hablar con la Hermana, Terry regresó a su mansión.

Esa misma tarde Candy fue liberada de la torre y fue castigada en confinamiento en su cuarto por una semana.

-¡No me expulsaron! ¡Qué alivio! ¿Qué estará haciendo Terry ahora?-

A Candy le venció el sueño, pero un rato después un ruido en su ventana la despertó.

Se levantó molesta y abrió, solo para encontrarse con Terry que sin dudarlo entró a su habitación.

-¡Terry!-

Él le cubrió la boca.

-Shhh, no quieres que nos escuchen ¿verdad?-

Candy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y Terry la soltó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-ahora susurraba.

-Vine a decirte que me voy-

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?-

-Con mi madre-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No te entiendo-

Candy estaba empezando a desesperarse. ¡Terry se iba!

-Tranquila Candy, no podemos estar los dos juntos en la escuela-

-¿Por qué?-

-No te dijeron nada, ¿verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ibas a ser expulsada-

-Ajá, eso creí-

-Pero le dije a la Hermana que yo me iría con la condición de que tú te quedaras-

-Entonces, ¿te vas para que yo pueda quedarme?-

-En parte-

-¿Cómo que en parte?-

-Tomé mi decisión por esa razón, pero también porque me he dado cuenta de que si sigo viviendo de la riqueza de mi padre nunca seré yo mismo, así que decidí irme con mi madre y estudiar actuación-

-¿Actuación? ¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Terry, así que vas a empezar tu propio camino-

-Así es-

-Ya veo…-

Candy comenzó a entristecerse, Terry se iba y la dejaba atrás.

-Ya le mandé una carta a mi madre, en cuánto tenga una respuesta, me iré en barco-

-De acuerdo…-

Terry se quedó extrañado por la expresión de Candy.

-¿Candy?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Eh? Nada, nada-intentó fingir.

Terry se quedó pensativo, ya había solucionado la permanencia de Candy en la escuela, pero no quería separarse de ella, así que en realidad estaba ahí para pedirle algo importante pero no estaba seguro sí debía hacerlo o no.

-Candy dime una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-

Terry lo dijo de una manera tan seria que Candy supo enseguida que hablaba completamente en serio.

-¿Irme contigo?-

-Sí. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, cuando estemos ahí podremos ver qué puedes estudiar-

La cabeza de Candy comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. Terry le estaba pidiendo que se fuera con él, dejar el colegio. Tendría que dejar a Annie, Paty, Archie y a Stear. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando el abuelo William se enterara? Probablemente revocaría la adopción, pero…Terry se iba a perseguir sus sueños ¿y ella? ¿se quedaría siendo un Andrew? ¿seguiría siendo controlada por las órdenes de la tía abuela? ¿y sus sueños y objetivos? No sabía aun lo que quería, pero Terry le dijo que estando ahí podría encontrar algo para estudiar…

 _-¿Qué haré? ¿Irme o quedarme?-_

-Candy, no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, puedes esperar hasta que mi madre me confirme-

-Sí iré-le dijo sin pensarlo más.

-¿Si vienes?-

-Sí, voy contigo. No quiero estar siempre bajo las órdenes de los Andrew y si voy contigo puedo buscar mi propio camino-

-¿En serio?-Terry estaba muy feliz.

-En serio, vámonos juntos Terry-

-Bien, decidido. Por el momento, quédate en la escuela, yo vendré a buscarte cuando sea el momento de partir-

-Claro, te esperaré-

Terry se fue de ahí y Candy se recostó en su cama para poder pensar.

Una semana después, ya era libre del confinamiento pero aún no sabía nada de Terry, así que primero le contaría todo a Annie y a Paty.

-¿Te vas con Terry?-

-Sí-

-¿Estás segura, Candy?-

-Claro, lo he pensado mucho y mientras más lo pienso más segura estoy al respecto-

-Pero Candy ¿y cuándo se entere el tío abuelo William?-

-Lo sé, así que le contaré todo en una carta cuando me vaya-

-¿Y qué le diremos a Archie y a Stear?-

-No le digan nada hasta que me vaya, por favor. No me van a dejar ir si se enteran-

-Eso es cierto-

-Candy te vamos a extrañar-

-Tienes que escribirnos-

-Lo prometo chicas-

Esa noche, Candy volvió a escuchar ruidos en su ventana y nuevamente era Terry.

-¿Lista?-

-¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Sí-

-Haberlo dicho antes, mis maletas no están listas-

-Yo te ayudo-

-¡No!-

-Shhhhh. Silencio-Candy había gritado sin querer, pero no permitiría que Terry tocara sus cosas.

-Yo lo haré, pero primero debo cambiarme-

-De acuerdo-

-Salte Terry-le amenazó, porque al parecer no entendió la indirecta.

-Como si no hubiera visto antes que te cambiaras-

-Te…-

Terry le cubrió la boca para evitar que volviera a gritar.

-Shhhh. Ya me salgo-

Volvió a salir por la ventana hasta que Candy le dijo que ya podía volver a entrar.

-Solo ayúdame con esto-Candy le tendió una maleta con sus vestidos.

-Bien-

Una vez que terminaron, bajaron por la ventana.

-Creo que no necesitas ayuda-le dijo Terry a Candy al llegar a la puerta principal del colegio.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿con quién crees que hablas?-

-Con Tarzán Pecosa-

-¡Terry!-

Ambos salieron sin dificultades del edificio y tomaron un carruaje hacia el muelle, con Klean incluido, por supuesto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y tu equipaje?-

-Ya me adelanté. Está en una posada cerca del muelle. Lo recogeremos y abordaremos-

-¿Ya tan pronto?-

-Sí, mi madre quiere vernos pronto-

-¿Tu madre sabe que yo voy?-

-Por supuesto, está más entusiasmada por verte a ti que a mí-

-Eso no te lo creo, Terry-

-Pero Candy, no solo por eso partimos pronto, antes de ir con ella quiero conocer el hogar de Pony-

-¿En serio quieres ir?-

-¿Te parece bien que yo vaya?-

-¡Claro! ¡Hay que ir! ¡Te presentaré a todos!-

Candy no podía estar más feliz. ¡Visitaría el hogar de Pony! Terry estaba también entusiasmado por conocer el lugar dónde Candy creció.

Una vez llegaron al muelle y recogieron las maletas de Terry, abordaron un barco rumbo a América.

-¿No me digas que tenemos el mismo camarote?-preguntó Candy totalmente nerviosa.

-¿Te hubiera gustado?-

-¡Terry!-le gritó acalorada.

-No Candy, no tenemos el mismo camarote porque sabía que no ibas a querer-

-Jum-la pecosa hizo un puchero-Qué bueno, buenas noches-

Candy se encerró en su camarote, dejando a Terry afuera.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Esa Tarzán pecosa es extraña-

Terry prefirió irse a su camarote.

¿Y cómo no iba a estar extraña Candy? ¡Estaba viajando con Terry! ¡Se estaba yendo a América con él! ¡Viviría con él! ¡Eso significaba demasiadas cosas! Ya lo había estado pensando desde que le propuso viajar con él, pero era ahora cuando sus nervios la traicionaban. Porque no olvidemos un pequeño gran detalle. A Candy le gusta Terry. Está enamorada de él. Y eso complica las cosas un poquito. ¿Terry sentirá lo mismo? Eso parece o no le hubiera pedido venir con él ¿verdad? Pero solo podía estar segura a menos que Terry se lo dijera y conociéndolo seguro que no lo haría.

El viaje a América resultó muy cansado para Candy, debido a las vueltas que le daba la cabeza el pensar en Terry.

En cambio, para él fue un viaje demasiado rápido, si estaba con Candy no se aburría. Se la pasaba de maravilla.

Una vez que llegaron, se dirigieron al hogar de Pony.

Candy estaba tan emocionada que se la pasaba hablando de sus recuerdos y por ello el tiempo voló. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban ahí.

-¡Vamos Terry! ¿Qué esperas?-

Candy lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló mientras corría al hogar.

Al llegar, entró sin siquiera tocar.

-Señorita Pony, Hermana María-

Se abalanzó a sus cuellos apenas las vio.

-Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¡Vine a visitarlas!-

-¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría!-

-Además…-las soltó y se dirigió a Terry quién solo veía la escena.

-Él es Terry-les dijo nerviosa.

Ellas solo los miraban extrañadas.

-¿Terry?-se preguntaban.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, yo soy Terrence Grandchester-

-Oh joven, el gusto es nuestro-

Después de las presentaciones, Candy les explicó el motivo de su viaje, mientras Terry jugaba con los niños del hogar.

-¿Estás segura que ése es tu camino?-le preguntaba la señorita Pony.

-Claro que sí-

-No es que esté en contra pero te estás yendo con un joven-

-Lo sé, tal vez sea mal visto, pero confío en Terry, él es diferente, él piensa en mi bienestar-

-Candy…a ti te gusta Terry-

Esa no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Candy no respondió, simplemente las miró.

-Ya veo. Si estás segura que yendo con Terry encontrarás tu camino, adelante. Sé que no te gusta estar bajo las órdenes de nadie y si Terry te está dando esa libertad, tómala y nunca lo dejes ir-

-Nunca, señorita Pony. Nunca-

Candy le mostró a Terry el padre árbol.

-Ya entiendo por qué llamaste a la colina del colegio segunda colina de Pony-

-Te lo dije, se parece mucho, pero esta es mejor-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Quieres subir al árbol?-

Candy subió al árbol como era su costumbre.

-Oh, la Tarzán Pecosa en acción-

-Terry…este fue el primer árbol que escalé-

-Eso lo explica todo-

-¿No vienes?-

Terry subió con ella.

-No pensé que pudieras subir-

-¿Con quién crees que hablas?-se burló de ella.

-Siendo hijo de un noble no lo pareces-

-Por supuesto que no-

Ambos se sentaron en una de las ramas del árbol disfrutando del paisaje.

-Candy, ahora entiendo cómo puedes ser tan positiva. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María son excelentes personas-

-¿Verdad que sí?-

Y era de suponerse que el algún momento volviera a ocurrir.

Terry se acercó un poco más a Candy.

Ella se quedó quieta, expectante por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Terry tomó los labios de la rubia entre los suyos, esta vez disfrutando de las sensaciones que el contacto les producía.

Candy cerró los ojos y también disfrutó.

El beso duró solo unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para dejarlos sin aliento.

-Esta vez no me golpeaste-le susurró Terry al oído.

-No puedo golpearte cada vez que lo hagas-

Candy comenzó a descender del árbol.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacerlo cuando quiera?-

Terry no lo podía creer, ¡Candy estaba aceptando que la besara!

El chico bajó aprisa para alcanzarla.

-Mi novia se avergonzó-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo a la capilla.

Ella se quedó parada en su sitio mientras un sonrojo furioso cubría su rostro.

-Novia. Ha dicho novia. ¿Yo? ¿La novia de Terry? Eso quiere decir que… ¡Terry siente lo mismo!-

Permanecieron en el hogar por 3 días y partieron nuevamente hacia el hogar de Eleonor Baker.

-Terry…-

-Dime-

-¿Y si no le agrado a tu madre?-

-Ya le agradas a mi madre-

-Pero…-

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Tranquila-

Y como Terry mencionó, su madre ya adoraba a Candy, la recibió con los brazos abiertos como el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Terry comenzó a audicionar para unirse a alguna compañía de teatro y pronto lo logró.

Candy decidió estudiar enfermería y se puso a estudiar arduamente para lograr ingresar a la escuela.

Poco a poco sus vidas se fueron trazando.

Terry convirtiéndose en un actor reconocido y Candy convirtiéndose en una gran enfermera.

No todo fue fácil para ellos.

El hecho de que Candy dejara el colegio sin decir nada, dejó furiosa a la tía abuela, quién le pidió al tío abuelo que revocara su adopción, pero él no lo hizo.

Poco después, se reunió en persona con Candy, fue ahí cuando descubrió que en realidad ¡era Albert!

Él le permitió que siguiera estudiando por su cuenta y que viviera con Terry, pero no le revocó el apellido Andrew.

Archie y Stear tomaron la relación de Candy y Terry con aparente calma, aunque a Archie no le gustaba del todo.

Annie y Paty seguían en comunicación con Candy.

En el colegio corrían diversos rumores de lo que Candy había hecho y uno de ellos por supuesto fue acertado.

Eliza fue la causante de dicho rumor, diciendo que Candy había huido con Terry.

No había ayudado el hecho de que Eliza y Candy se encontraran en el teatro en una presentación de Terry.

En cuanto a la relación de los dos, todo iba viento en popa hasta que apareció Susana Maslow.

Candy moría de celos cada vez que la veía cerca de Terry, aunque afortunadamente él nunca le prestaba atención, frenaba su ímpetu amablemente como con Eliza, gracias a eso Candy se tranquilizaba y en cada ocasión que podía le dejaba bien claro que era suyo.

-Candy, te noto enojada-

-¿Yo?-respondió la rubia sarcásticamente-Para nada Terry-

-Lo estás-

-No lo estaría si Susana dejara de seguirnos-

-Estamos en la azotea-

-Pero seguro ella está detrás de la puerta-

El chico rio.

-¿Celosa?-

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees que podría estar celosa?-

-¿No confías en mí?-

-Confío plenamente en ti, es solo que no quiero que te alejen de mí-

-Nadie me alejará de ti, llevamos 3 años juntos-

-Unos 3 años realmente maravillosos-

Terry tomó a Candy por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para poder besarla.

-Aún te sonrojas-se burló.

-Es obvio ¿no?-

-Me encanta que te sonrojes-

-Y a mí me encanta que me beses-

-Es que soy adicto a tus labios-

-Y yo a los tuyos, Terry-

Un par de años después, Terry tenía el estreno de una nueva obra de teatro en la que era el protagonista. Candy se encontraba apoyándolo desde la primera fila.

La obra fue espectacular como siempre, Candy no podía evitar llorar con la increíble actuación de Terry.

Las cortinas se cerraron y las luces se apagaron.

El telón volvió a abrirse y el elenco saludó al público, pero el protagonista masculino no estaba ahí.

-¿Terry? ¿Dónde está Terry?-se preguntaba Candy.

De repente una luz enfocó a Candy y otra a la persona que apareció arrodillada frente a ella.

-¿Terry?-

Él tomó sus manos.

La rubia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría pero se había perdido en los ojos de su actor favorito.

-Candy, ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?-

Ella se sorprendió ante esa petición y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar.

-Terry… ¡Sí! ¡Me casaré contigo!-le respondió entre sollozos, lanzándose a su cuello.

La multitud rompió en sonoros aplausos.

Un año después, Candy y Terry unían sus vidas para siempre frente al altar, en compañía de sus seres queridos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos reflejaban todo el amor que se sentían y que permanecería en sus vidas por toda la eternidad.


End file.
